1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and in particular to a battery connector which ensures that the signal between the battery connector and a electronic device is transmitted stably and the assembly height of the battery connector is adjustable.
2. The Related Art
Electronic appliances are widely used more and more with the development of the technology of the electrons. The electronic appliances usually utilize rechargeable batteries as power sources. Accordingly, a battery connector adapted to connect batteries to the electronic appliances is used widely. However, life-time of the battery connector is influenced by the frequently loading and unloading of the power sources. Therefore, the battery connector which has a long life-time is needed urgently.
Referring to FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, a conventional battery connector 100′ includes a dielectric housing 10′ and a plurality of terminals 20′ fixed thereto. The dielectric housing 10′ includes a rear wall 11′, two side walls 12′ and a plurality of terminal passages 13′. The terminal 20′ includes a soldering portion 21′, a plug portion 22′ extending from the soldering portion 21′, a bending portion 23′ extending from the plug portion 22′, and a contacting portion 24′ extending from the bending portion 23′. The bending portion 23′ includes a first curved surface 231′ and a second curved surface 232′. The contacting portion 24′ includes a third curved surface 241′.
The plug portion 22′ plugs into the terminal passage 13′. The inner side of the plug portion 22′ contacts the inner surface of the rear wall 11′. The soldering portion 21′ welds with a printed circuit board. When the third curved surface 241′ of the contacting portion 24′ is pressed, the first curved surface 231′ and the second curved surface 232′ share the stress with the third curved surface 241′ in order to make the terminal 20′ have a longer life-time.
However, in the progress of assembling, the battery connector 100′ utilizes the soldering portion 21′ welding with the printed circuit board so that the soldering portion 21′ is easy to fall off from the printed circuit board because the soldering portion 21′ is under pressure frequently. For that reason, the signal between the battery connector 100′ and a electronic device will be influenced. Furthermore, the assembly height of the battery connector 100′ couldn't be adapted effectively so that it is not convenient for the assembly procedure.
Hence, the conventional battery connector can not ensure the signal between the battery connector and the electronic device transmitting stably, further, the height of the battery connector is not adjustable.